


Waiting for Honoka

by CuteBobs



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotori and Umi have fun while waiting for Honoka</p>
<p>(Technically HonoKotoUmi, but poor Honoka is busy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Honoka

“Sorry,” Honoka said, pouting, “I have to help out in the store! It's so hard being a responsible big sister. And after I invited you to play, too.” She carried a tray full of manju through the store. Umi's mouth watered at the sight. “I'll be done soon! You can wait in my room if you want.”

“Ah, yes, certainly!” Umi said, trying to fight the worldly temptation.

“Do your best, Honoka!” Kotori smiled gently and took Umi's hand. “We'll be nice and quiet.”

Honoka returned the smile. “I'll make it up to you!”

Kotori and Umi quickly got comfortable in Honoka's room, where drinks had been prepared. “Ahh, it smells like Honoka,” Kotori said.

“Don't you mean bread?”

Kotori giggled. “Same thing.”

“Still, it must be difficult having to help out so much. Honoka's always working so hard.” Umi didn't fight the fond expression on her face. Honoka really was special. To Kotori and her, at least.

“Are you worried?”

Umi frowned. “Of course. Honoka doesn't know her limits. I always have to keep an eye on her or she'll push herself too hard.”

Kotori hugged Umi's arm, which immediately tensed up at the softness. “Sounds like you have it rough, too.” She patted Umi's head. “Good girl!” Umi felt the blush creeping up on her. Kotori had become too good at pushing her buttons, leaving no way for her to resist. But to be honest, Umi didn't exactly object to getting seduced. “Say, Umi… Don't you think good girls need a reward?” Kotori nudged closer.

“K-Kotori?” Umi met her gaze, intent on breaking her defenses. Big mistake. “Wh-what about Honoka…?”

“She'll get her reward, too. But first… it's your turn.”

Hungry lips seeking her, Umi let herself be spoiled. There was no way she could, wanted to, say no. Kotori slid an arm around Umi's waist. Where Honoka's kisses were playful invitations, Kotori's pulled Umi closer and closer until the border between bodies ceased to matter. Umi stifled the inevitable moan. Her lips were opened with a lick. Kotori's hand steadied Umi's face, flushing at the slightest touch. Their lips separated. Umi knew from experience what this meant. She took a deep breath to keep her heart under control, and caught Kotori again. Umi's tongue was met with eager gratitude. Kotori was such a tease, tempting Umi into taking the initiative no matter how embarrassing it was.

Umi's hand slid down Kotori's shoulder, which slowly moved away from her. Kotori lay down on the floor and, keeping contact, Umi followed along. A tiny voice cried out in Umi's mind. “You shouldn't! You can't!” Kotori's happy sighs drowned it out.

The real world returned when Kotori gave the signal to stop. Flushed and even more inviting than before, she brushed back Umi's hair.

“I know how shy you are, Umi, but… it's okay to touch me more. I'd like you to.”

“Touch? You mean…?”

Kotori grabbed Umi's hand and guided it to her chest. She paused. Umi would always have to take the last step. “Please?”

Caught in Kotori's pleading gaze, Umi had already lost. She'd never learn. Tightening her lips, Umi let her hand rest, just barely touching, on Kotori's breast.

Kotori smiled at her. “A little more, please?”

Umi gulped. She put more pressure into her hand and almost squeaked at the softness she felt. Even through shirt and bra, it overwhelmed Umi. How could Kotori be this lovely?

“You're so gentle, Umi. It feels nice.”

“I-it does?”

“Of course! I'll show you later how it feels~ But for now, I'd like if you played around a bit, Umi. Get comfortable with my body, okay?”

“Ye-yes!” Umi's hand slid down and made a slow circle. She was trying to get a feel for Kotori's size, but every time she bumped into the boob, it jiggled in the most satisfying way Umi had ever seen. Her own chest began to burn up, as if the two girls had become one. Checking in with Kotori with an inquisitive look, Umi squeezed lightly.

“You're so adorable, Umi. Please, kiss me more.”

“All right…”

A knock on the door sent them both scrambling back into their original position. They tried to play it cool, but Umi couldn't calm herself, not after all this. Yukiho peeked inside, her face as red as her hair. “Excuse me, I'm trying to study and… the walls are pretty thin…”

Umi turned to stone.

“W-we're so sorry, Yukiho!” Kotori said. “We'll behave!”

Yukiho nodded and closed the door. Sweat drops formed on Umi's forehead as the life drained from her.

“Umi! Umi, get a grip!”

“We were seen… caught… shameless…” she muttered.

“It's okay, Umi! Yukiho won't tell anyone!” Kotori pulled Umi into a tight hug. “Everything will be fine.” Kotori's warmth almost managed to revitalize Umi's stiff body.

The door flew open and Honoka waltzed in. “Hey! …Wait, what's wrong?”

“We got scolded by Yukiho,” Kotori said, stroking Umi's hair.

“Ah, I get it, I get it. She's so strict! She should live a little. Anyway, who wants kisses~”

All the tension in Umi's body disappeared and she melted into misery. She was done for. Caught. Kissing.

“Honoka… Umi is… not in the mood anymore.”

“Anymore?” Frowning, Honoka crossed her arms. “…Oh.” She looked at the wall to Yukiho's room and giggled. “I get it.”

With Honoka's boundless energy, they managed to scoop Umi up. The only action for the rest of the day were consoling cuddles as Umi slowly recovered and the trio fell asleep together. Nobody had any complaints about this.


End file.
